The Bitter Myth Teacher
by TEEHEE123
Summary: Morgan Wearling doesn't know why her Greek myth teacher is so mean. Maybe it has something to do with a lost marine.


"Told you not to sign up for Ms. Chase's greek myth class," Gillian, my roommate, said. "She's a cold b*tch, that's what."

"Didn't the teachers say not to swear or something?" I said tentatively.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "They can go screw themselves. I'M A FREE CITIZEN OF THE U.S. FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Gillian applied her lipgloss and sat down next to me on the bed. "Listen, Morgan. You can still resign from that class, if you ask the secretary. In a week, the schedules close and you're stuck with her forever."

I won't let Ms. Chase win. Oh no I won't. If someone's leaving that class in Trueman Private High School, its her.

;

"Today, class, we're going to learn about the myth of Jason and the Golden Fleece. Open your textbooks to page 120," said Ms. Chase from the head of the room.

I don't know why, but even though Ms. Chase is always cranky and bitter, she's gorgeous. She always wears a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her blonde hair is always up in a tight bun, and her stormy gray eyes basically stabs you whenever you look at her.

I remember the day when it was prom for the seniors and teachers last year. I was a junior, and I was just passing by Ms. Chase's classroom. The guidance counselor, Mr. Hardy, was a good looking guy around the age of 28, which I guessed was the same age as Ms. Chase. He tried asking her to the prom as a teacher couple...and I don't think its appropriate for me to describe how she rejected him in school. Lots of violence. To the point: Ms. Chase doesn't go on dates. Does she want to be forever alone or something?

"Ms. Wearling, will you please tell us what is going on through your head that is more important than this lesson?"

I looked up from my daydream to find Ms. Chase in all her intimidating glory standing in front of my desk. I gulped.

Another thing about Ms. Chase: she expects you to listen to the lesson, and takes no less than 110% on all the tests and quizzes. Oh yeah, and if you don't do the homework, you get a detention.

"I'm...ah..."

All my classmates were watching. Some were snickering. I felt like bursting into tears.

"That's what I thought," said Ms. Chase. "Next time bring yourself together before coming in here, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

;

Over the next week I noticed Ms. Chase never smiles. Even when you get 200% on your test she won't smile. She'll just nod at you or something formal like that.

I EXTREMELY dislike her. I mean, I have a good reason to; she just humiliated me in front of the whole class and she's like a freaking rock. All cold and hard.

"Today we're going to learn about the myth of Perseus-" Ms. Chase's voice cracked. I made a mental note of that. Within moments she recovered herself. "Open up your textbooks to page 139, and make it quick. We have mulitple items on our agenda today."

Class went on as usual, except Ms. Chase intercepted a note going back and forth from Hailey Quinn and Jack Matherson. Ms. Chase read the note aloud.

"'Hailey, will you go out with me to Central Park Friday at 8?'"Ms. Chase announced. "Of course Jackie! Heart, heart."

Hailey was frozen, and Jack was as red as a tomato.

"Next time, I hope you all know this is a class. Not social time. I have high standards," barked Ms. Chase.

Hailey suddenly burst into tears and ran out the classroom. Ms. Chase didn't do anything about it.

Ms. Chase was only ten years older than us (we're 18, she's 28), and she acted like she owned us. I doubted she ever even kissed a guy.

;

The day after the Hailey and Jack incident, I went to Ms. Chase's room an hour early. She looked up at me with an eyebrow raised when I stepped inside the classroom.

"Ms. Wearling, you should get a watch sometime soon-"

I stopped her before she could throw a witty comment that somehow indirectly insults me.

"I want to know why you're always so bitter," I said.

Ms. Chase sat stock still at my comment.

I mustered up some more courage. "Does it have something to do with 'Perseus' or whatever?"

Ms. Chase pursed her lips, then pulled up a chair next to her. She motioned for me to sit. I did.

"It all started way back when I was twelve," Ms. Chase sighed and grabbed a picture from her desk. She handed it to me. "At first I hated him. I really did. He was just so spontaneous, and so childishly annoying."

I studied the picture in my hand. It was of a boy around eighteen, with windswept black hair and sea green eyes. He was tall and tan, and had an arm around what I thought to be Ms. Chase when she was younger.

"He's so handsome," I murmured.

Ms. Chase chuckled. " He's Perseus, or Percy Jackson. The love of my life. We went on many adventures together. Once a year for five years. We became best friends, almost died for each other, but things went well in the end and we were a couple."

_Died for?_ I thought.

Ms. Chase sniffled, and to my utter shock, a stray tear was crawling down her cheek. "We dated for five more years. But then one day he just came to me and said he signed up for the marines."

I reached out and held Ms. Chase's hand.

"He always loved the water, but at the time I didn't understand. He was going to leave me, possibly get killed. I begged him not to go," Ms. Chase was full blown crying now. "But he did go, to serve his country. Then, a month later, a call came to my house. They said the submarine he was on went missing. Just gone. I thought he would come back; he was a master of the seas. But he didn't."

I hugged Ms. Chase, and she was sobbing into my shirt.

"I never dated anyone ever since. It's been five years."

We just sat there, me hugging her and patting her back while she sobs her heart out.

Half an hour later, when I came for class, she was back to the cold Ms. Chase.

;

**6 months later**

It was a beautiful spring day, and everyone was itching to go outside. When my last period was over, I sprang from my seat and bolted for the door. When I got to the school's front door, a man in the office caught my eye. I only saw his back, but it gave me goosebumps. I saw him and the secretary exchanging words, then he bolted out of the office, down the hall. For some reason I followed him. Eventually, he stopped in front of Ms. Chase's door. I finally caught a glance of his face and I gasped.

Windblown black hair: check.

Tall and tan: check.

Sea green eyes: check.

I face palmed myself. How could I have not known sooner? He was wearing a marine officer uniform for Pete's sake!

Slowly, Percy Jackson opened the door to Ms. Chase's room, and stepped in. I quickly ran right beside the door, and peaked my head in.

Ms. Chase was grading papers with a sea green pen and didn't look up.

"If you're here to plea to me not to give you detention, you've wasted your time, Mr. Davidson," said Ms. Chase, still with her head buried in her work.

"Who's Mr. Davidson?" Percy finally said. His voice was husky yet sweet.

Ms. Chase's head snapped up, and landed on Percy. Slowly, she got up and walked towards him. Tentatively, Ms. Chase touched Percy's jaw, as if to make sure he was truly there. Suddenly, Ms. Chase pounced on Percy and hugged him tight. Percy laughed and threw his arms around her too. Ms. Chase was crying what I presumed to be tears of joy, and clutched at his shirt. When they broke apart, Ms. Chase looked at Percy with so much love in her eyes, and kissed him.

I smiled to myself, then left the couple for some time alone.

;

The whole class was shocked shitless. Ms. Chase was smiling, and her hair was down. It was in golden curls. She was wearing a _green_ blouse and black _pants_. What made the whole class faint was that she was getting married. Percy decided to show up at that instant, and the whole class squealed.

;

**10 years later **

Here I am, at my 10 year high school reunion. I looked for a peticular teacher in the crowd. When I spotted her, she was holding a girl that looked about 4, with golden curls and sea green eyes. Ms. Chase was also holding the hand of a boy that looked 8, with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Beside her was Percy, holding a girl about 6 with curly black hair and storm gray eyes with blue specks.

When the principal annouced that the best teacher award goes to Ms. Chase, the whole school cheered.

"Go Mommy!" her three children shouted.

Percy just smiled as Ms. Chase went up the stage to retrieve her award. "Way to go, Annabeth!"

I smiled. Maybe someday I'll be as happy as them with my husband.

**A/N: So waddya think? Comments and votes appreciated!**


End file.
